Aisai Sayonara Auf Wiedersehen, Geliebte
by princess nekochan
Summary: Was ist, wenn du alles fuer sie geopfert hast .. und sie dich ploetzlich nicht mehr erkennt ?


Aisai ... Sayonara ... Auf Wiedersehen, Geliebte ...

Du lebst. Und das ist alles was zählt. Ich bin nicht wichtig. Meine Gefühle noch weniger. Du standest auf der Todesliste und solltest sterben. Aber du lebst. Und das ist gut so.

Als mein Herz auf einmal wieder schlug, hätte ich vor Freude platzen können. Denn nun hatte ich einen Vorteil gegenüber Eichi – ich war lebendig. Das hieß, ich würde endlich die Liebe meines Lebens bekommen, endlich mit ihr zusammen sein...

Dachte ich. Aber meine Freude hielt nicht lange. Denn als ich vor dir stand und dich umarmen wollte, sahst du mich nur ungläubig an. Und sagtest etwas, dass meine Träume und Hoffnungen zerschmetterte und mein Herz zerspringen ließ: „Wer sind sie? Kennen wir uns?"

Kennen? KENNEN? Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, du hast es erwidert, ich habe dir das Leben gerettet und du? Du hattest es einfach vergessen.

Sag mir, was hätte ich erwidern sollen? Du hattest keine Erinnerungen an mich. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gelöscht worden. Das war anscheinend die Strafe gewesen, von der sie gesprochen hatte. Death Master- sie hatte dir das Leben geschenkt und mir ebenso, mit ihrer letzten Kraft.

Aber es hatte eine Bedingung gegeben – ich würde etwas dafür hergeben müssen bzw. du würdest etwas verlieren. Doch es würde nicht deine Stimme sein. Nun gut, das war der Preis. Ich habe mit vielem gerechnet.

Jedoch, was tatsächlich geschah, war an Grausamkeit kaum zu übertreffen. Sie erinnerte sich an Eichi und ihr Leben bis sie 12 war – aber nicht an mich. Oder an die anderen, Meroko oder Izumi. Ihre Geschichte war umgeschrieben worden, sie hatte manipulierte Erinnerungen. Und in denen hatten wir keinen Platz.

Aber warum jammere ich jetzt? Warum hören die Tränen nicht auf, über meine Wangen zu fließen? Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Es war zu erwarten. Also, warum tat es dann so weh? Warum ist jeder ihrer unwissenden, verwirrten Blicke wie ein Dolchstoß in mein Herz?

Ich muss mich umdrehen. Wenn ich ihr weiter in die Augen sehe, wird es nur schlimmer. Nur noch schmerzhafter und unerträglicher. Aber ich darf mich nicht beschweren. Jemanden zu lieben, heißt, ihm zu wünschen dass er glücklich wird und alles für ihn zu tun, auch wenn die Liebe nicht erwidert wird.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wende ich mich ein letztes Mal zu dir um und sehe dich an. Ich muss mich beherrschen, weil mir die Tränen in den Augen brennen. Aber ich halte durch und drücke dir nur einen Zettel in die Hand. „Du hast ihn geschrieben und mir geschenkt, aber ich gebe ihn dir zurück. Leb wohl und mach was aus deinem Leben!", mit diesen Worten gehe ich Richtung Ausgang.

Irgendwo in mir ist noch die törichte Hoffnung, dass du dich doch noch erinnerst, mir hinterher läufst und mich zurück holst, aber nichts geschieht. Es ist besser so, sonst könnte ich nicht mit dir abschließen und würde dich davon abhalten, dein Leben zu leben. Und dass könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Solltest du deine Erinnerung irgendwann wieder bekommen, wirst du mich verstehen .. ich hoffe es ...

... Was auf diesem Zettel steht, werde ich in meinem Herzen behalten ... „ Wenn Worte nicht reichen, singe ich dir ein Lied .. In einer Muschel schläft mein Liebeslied .. auf dass einer lausche ...".

„Warum weinst du? Weil ich traurig bin..."

Auf Wiedersehen, meine Geliebte. Der Mondschein wird mich an dich erinnern, wenn der Vollmond hell am Himmel steht, werde ich an dich denken ... ich verspreche es ..

Sayonara ...

Don't you think it's hard to say good bye?

Don't you think it can be hard to forget?

There's a tear drop in my eye,

And this pain beneath my brest.

It's so sad … so sad to know …

That the beloved one does not love you too …

It's so painful .. if you have to see …

That it's because she lost her memory …

If you had a place in her life,

If you know her beautiful smile

And then notice that there is no chance,

It's senseless to wait for her a while.

It's such a nightmare … to loose your love …

To suffer under this terrible curse.

It's hopeless .. that's what makes it sad…

And you only feel so bad … so bad …

But why do I complain about my life?

She has no other boyfriend and is happy here,

And shall not care about my pain and my fear!

And it's still most important that she is alive! ….


End file.
